newdawnagnfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Peterson
"Took ya' long enough." —Bill to Katelyn moments before escaping the Washington Dam. Bill is a main character and member of the United States Military in AGN's The Road Ahead. He was assigned to the Washington Dam to provide security for the quarantine efforts alongside Miguel Hierra, Hunter Bram, Marlene Wright, Tommy Field, Charlie, Mac and Burt. He played an instrumental role in saving the quarantine survivors from being killed during the Washington Dam destruction by both killing Cole Patricks and escorting them outside. Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Bill's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was a soldier in the United States Military. Post-Apocalypse The Road Ahead (Volume 1) Bill is first heard reaching out for Lingarde when Byron Holliday first makes contact with the Washington Dam. While the interaction remains brief, he appears several more times over the radio when various members of The Compound reached out. Bill rescues the quarantine survivors alongside the rest of his unit at the last minute after the helicopter Jonathan and Katelyn were piloting crashes into a river in one of the dead zones, leading to them holding out against overwhelming amounts of infected. Bill is later seen guarding the containment unit for the survivors of the helicopter crash, given that the glass was sound-proof, for the first few days interactions were minimal. He was shown to be an abrasive and abusive man due to his interactions with Beaker and a few of the civilians in the unit, though he also seemed to have a soft-spot for the research assistant, Rhonda Warwick. Bill later befriended several civilians in the containment unit after Rhonda and Katelyn saved him from a crazed Delilah who ended up infecting Rhonda instead. Bill started to offer more special treatment to the survivors in the containment cell, including going out of his way to offer them better food and differing forms of entertainment. He and Rhonda bonded over the course of her time in the containment cells as he made various efforts to keep her comfortable with the others. Bill later rescued the surviving members of the quarantine after the Washington Dam was breached. He shot and killed Cole Patricks who was preparing to execute the survivors who were led by Nicholas Lynch. Bill lead the survivors through the mining tunnels where he planned to meet up with Burt, John and the rest of his unit. While he and the other survivors were climbing through a dismantled elevator shaft, they heard inhuman screeches coming from down the tunnel. They fled and were confronted by an escaped Clint Felgud at gunpoint, he demanded that they drop their guns. Before any action could be taken, Baez dropped down from the upper levels and tore Clint in two. Bill and the others fled through the tunnels where they managed to gather Pathfinders equipment from the armory and managed to get to the elevator to the decommissioned tunnels. As Bill and the survivors entered the tunnels, they made the discovery that Dean Adamson had been storing infected for research purposes there. The group traversed through the tunnels only finding the devoured remains of the rest of Bill's unit. Distraught, he sent Miguel ahead with the others while he hung behind and collected any form of identification he could from his fallen friends. Once the infected's holding cells opened, Bill along with the remainder of his unit tried to hold them off with the survivors. Bill managed to fend off infected, despite being exposed after his gas mask and suit was damaged. He witnessed Hunter get overwhelmed and devoured by the infected, he retreated and called for Marlene who was shoved into the infected by Nicholas. Bill, in a complete daze followed Nicholas into the boiler room where he shot and killed him with no remorse. Rafael asked him why and he explained that he murdered Marlene. From there, the remaining survivors fought there way through the boiler room and the rest of the facility where Tommy, Bill and Miguel's conditions worsened over time. By the time the group reached helipad, Bill and Tommy's conditions had reached their worse. He urged Tommy board the helicopter where he ended up staying behind on the Dam with Katelyn, claiming that he promised her something. The pair navigated back through the facility where he held off infected while Katelyn went in and rescued Franklin Booker who had been left behind in the medical wing. Crossing the Line (Volume 2) TBA Killed Victims * Cole Patricks * Nicholas Lynch * Numerous counts of infected. References N/A Category:Characters Category:U.S Military Category:The Road Ahead Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Washington Dam Quarantine Category:Alive